legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10: Parts 7 and 8/Transcript
Part 7 (At the Power Chamber, Sunset, Pinkie, and Alpha are seen. They are setting up for Freeze's birthday.) Sunset: Thanks for coming by, Pinkie Pie. Freeze is gonna love this. Pinkie Pie: No problem! Sunset: I hope you don't mind us doing this, Dimitria. Dimitria: Not at all, Sunset. I am looking forward to seeing what you have in store for your husband. Sunset: Like I said, he's gonna love it. (Somewhere else, a black figure with a red outline is seeing the who thing in the Power Chamber from a screen.) ???: So, that little brat had a son that'll be celebrating his birthday with his friends in their cluby wuby and just in time for its utter destruction. Isn't that right, my Delightful Children? Delightful Children From Down the Lane: (All Smile) Yes, Father! (Father starts playing an organ and lets out an evil laughter. It starts to activate a mechanism inside the room, however, something keep it from activating.) Father: What's going on?! (The dog is seen pulling the plug out of the wall.) Father: BEN!! (The dog runs down the hall while Father is shooting fire at him. Father stops him in the hall.) Father: Bad dog, Ben!! I SAID BAD... Dog? (Father rips the dog suit off, revealing "Ben" to be an Order of the Just agent associated with Operation Lightspeed.) Father: You just made a big mistake! A BIG MISTAKE!!!! Agent: Mrs. Rawlings! I've been compromised!! (The scene goes black. Back at the Power Chamber, Freeze arrives. Everyone surprises him.) Everyone: SURPRISE!! Freeze: WHOA!! (Bill Harding aproaches Freeze.) Bill: Hey Freeze. Happy Birthday. How are ya? Freeze: Doing good, Bill. Man, everyone. This is amazing! Thank you all so much. Sunset: Happy Birthday, Freeze. I'm glad you liked the surprise. I knew you would. Freeze: Thanks, Sunset. Dimitria: Your father would've been happy to see this day, Freeze. Freeze: Knowing him, he probably is. (Meanwhile, Nevada, Cal, and Carolina are seen making their way to the Power Chamber with gift bags for Freeze.) Nevada: Man Freeze is gonna love this. Cal: We better hurry though. I think the party's already starting. Carolina: Oh don't worry. Pinkie's makin the party. If I know her, she'll make the party last till the sun comes up. Nevada: I hope she added Karaoke. Carolina: Heh. You know that makes remember during our time with the Freelancers you tried to get everyone at the base to start a party with Karaoke. Nevada: Oh yeah. Wow we're the higher ups PISSED. Cal: I thought it was a fun idea. If I wasn't still nervious about my feeling with you I would have joined in.. Nevada: Aw. You're so sweet Cal. (Kisses his cheek) Carolina: You two... You two, Mich, and Wheeler were so different from the rest of us. Its refreshing thinking about it now. Nevada: Thanks Carolina. Cal: Oh hey what did you get Freeze Carolina? Carolina: Oh I got him- (Suddenly a wall of fire busts up in front of the 3 freelancers) Nevada: What the hel!? (Out of the fire slowly steps in is Father) Father: Agent's Carolina, California and Nevada. Cal: Its Father! Nevada: So that's Father huh? Father: Now where are 3 Freelancers off to in such a hurry? Nevada: We were going somewhere important. But now? (Puts the gift bag down and puts on her helmet) Now were gonna beat the hell out of an asshole. (Cal and Carolina do the same as Nevada. They pull out their pistols, but unexpected, Father was able to blast them with fire, melting their pistol) Cal: Oh that's nice... Carolina: We don't have time for this. (The 3 Freelancers charge at Father preparing to attack him. But Father charges up his fire and releases it in a powerful brust, knocking all 3 Freelancers down.) Nevada: Ow.... That hurt.... (Father creates a ball of fire and throws it at them. Just bearly dodged) Nevada: Is it me or is he tougher then he should? Cal: I think the 2nd one. Father: You are right Freelancers. None of us have any time for this. I'm gonna finish this. Now! (Father release a powerful blast of fire and hits the Freelancers knocking all 3 of them out. Father looks down at his defeated foes. As that goes on, each of the Freelancers gift bags burn) (Meanwhile back at Freeze's party...) Chase: Man does Pinkie know how to throw a party or what? Rainbow Dash: She's the best party planner ever. Freeze: Yeah she's made something for everyone to enjoy. Heard she even threw in Karaoke for Nevada. Sunset: Huh. Speaking of Nevda: Where is she? She California and Carolina should have been here by now. (The alarm goes off, and the viewing globe shows Father along the three Freelancers beinging captured by K.N.I.G.H.T.A.M.O.N.S.) Sunset: That answers my question. Freeze: Benedict Uno. A.K.A: Father. Guy's a very violent and dangerous enemy. He's the archenemy of the Kids Next Door Organization. He'll do anything to achieve his goals, even it means burning kids. And I mean actually burning them with fire. Tyler: We need to stop him and get our friends back. Freeze: You got it. (To everyone) I'll be right back everyone. Sunset: Be careful. Freeze: Alpha, set teleportation to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane. We need to hit Father where he lives. Alpha 6: You got it! (Activates teleportation) (The heroes teleport out. Meanwhile on the Staff of Charon, Heckyl is watching Father's activities.) Heckyl: Benedict Uno. Archenemy of the Kids Next Door. This should be very fun to watch. YD Pearl: Does he concern you at all, Master Heckyl? Heckyl: Not at all, Pearl.... But, send Fury to keep watch on him... just in case. YD Pearl: Yes, Master Heckyl. (At the mansion, Father holds the Freelancers captive the wall bound by energy binders, while begining to operate an organ. Nevada: (Growls while trying to break free) LET US GO, FUCKFACE!!! Father: But we're just getting starting, dear. (Plays the organ and activates a laser.) That laser is made with Space Oscillation technology. Once I tear into the Space Continuum, I will harvest the negative energy from it and become unstoppable. (Freeze and the Dino Charge Rangers arrive.) Tyler: That's what you think!! Sir Ivan: You will not get away with this! Release our friends, evil menace! Father: Well, looks like Princess Luna gained the support of the Power Rangers. This should be fun! Tyler: DINO CHARGER!! Dino Charge Rangers: READY!! Dino Charge Morphers: Dino Chargers Engage!! Dino Charge Rangers: Energize! HA! UNLEASH THE PO- (Suddenly before they can finish morphing, the rangers and their morphers are hits by laser blasts) Delightful Children From Down the Lane: Nice try Rangers!! (The scene then goes to the Morphin Grid, which is shown to be damaged. Cut back to the Rangers.) Tyler: Let's try that again!! Dino Charge Rangers: UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (Nothing happens) Chase: What? Shelby: We're not morphed!! Father: That's because my Delightful Children have damaged your Morphin' Grid. You're powerless against me without your Ranger Powers. Tyler: You won't get away with this!! Father: But I just did! (The laser then fires in the sky and makes a tear in the Space Continuum in the sky.) Chase: What's that?! (Father draws in all of the negative energy.) Father: I can feel the power within me! Now to destroy the Order and the Kids Next Door!!! (All of a sudden, Father is attacked by some roots. A green Power Ranger is then seen.) Xander: G'day! Name's Xander! (Freeze approaches Xander.) Freeze: Green Mystic Ranger? What's going on? Father: YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE, YOUNG MAN!!! (Freeze teleports everyone out. Back at the Power Chamber, the Dino Charge Rangers look at their damaged morphers.) Tyler: I can't believe this happened. Chase: How does anyone have the ability, yet the know how, to damage the Morphin' Grid? Freeze: Father isn't the only one that caused a Morphin' Grid severance. This place was destroyed twice. Princess Celestia brought it back just this past decade. Dimitria returned in response to Megiddo's return. (Kendall and Sunset are seen at a console with Kendall repairing the Morphers.) Kendall: This is gonna take a few hours. I re-enforced the Morphin' Grid for the previous Rangers, but I have a lot going on here. Sunset: (Realizes something) Maybe YOU won't have to fix. (To Alpha) Alpha, we need you help. I'm sending you into the Morphin' Grid. (The alarm goes off again. Father is seen heading to Mich and Luna's house.) Kendall: Father's targeting Mich and his family!! Sunset: Cal and Nevada's kid is there, too!! (Andros, Leo, Carter, Shane, Jayden and Orion arrive.) Andros: Don't worry. We'll deal with him. Freeze: You got it! Let's do it!. (Meanwhile, at the tear in Space Continuum, five individuals fall through the rift. One of them being a robot, one of them a penguin, another is a girl with black in a pink dress and a bow on her hair, another girl with blonde hair and a crimson cloak, and a cybernetically enhanced guy.) Bender: Ow! Talon: You guys alright? Isabella: Yeah. But.. where are we? Heloise: Where exactly is here? (The five see themselves in New Shine, the capital of the Order of the Just.) Skipper: This definately isn't New York City. (The five are then surrounded by Order Soldiers. The Commander of the squad appears.) Bender: Who the hell are you? Commander: We need you to come with us to Angel Grove. Hear us out on the way and we'll hear you out. Part 8 (Freeze and the six Rangers arrive and confront Father.) Father: Haven't you had enough problems for one day?! Freeze: You should be asking yourself that!! Father: Well, looks like Mustang raised you to be as annoying as he was, but much more of a nuisence and inconvenience! And you keep forgetting what I can do!! (Father then transforms into a dragon.) Freeze: SO DO WE!! (The Rangers ready up their respective battlizer morphers.) Andros: RED BATTLIZED RANGER!! Leo: RED ARMORED RANGER!! Carter: TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE ONLINE!! Shane: BATTLIZER!! ENGAGE!! Jayden: SHOGUN MODE!! POWER OF THE ANCESTORS!! Orion: SUPER MEGA GOLD! POWER UP!! Freeze: E-9 MODE!! POWER ON!! (They all morph. Andros fires missiles at Father. However, this made him mad and he pushed Andros to the side. Leo does the same thing, but Father picks him up and tosses him. Carter fires his cannons at Father, but Father deflects them and hits Carter. Shane rushes at Father and punches him, but with little effect. Shane is knocked to the ground. Jayden tries using his spinsword, but Father breathes fire at him, causing him to fall to the ground. Orion rushes at Father with his trident, but Father spreads his wings and blows Orion away.) Freeze: NOW I'M MAD!! (Freeze rushes at Father with his Hammer. Freeze strikes him, but Father causes a temporal distortion due to gaining space-time manipulation, and the strike hits Freeze instead. Father returns to his normal form.) Father: Well, young man. Your friends and their power are nothing compared to mine. (They all demorph.) Father: '''TIME TO END THIS!! (Father is then fired at by a VTOL Warship.) '''Father: WHAT?! Bender: Hey! This continuity's Father, BITE MY SHINEY METAL ASS!!! Heloise: Nice shot!! (Father is then hit by a contact grenade sling shot by Skipper.) Isabella: How's that?! Skipper: He really need to cool down!! (Father is then attacked by a concussive wave. The individual who did it is a cybernetically enhanced man with blue bio-augmentation arms, a sword, and black hair with blue highlights.) Talon: Heard you guys could use a hand!! Freeze: Another cyber soldier?! Talon: You got it! (The five heroes regroup. Father then retreats. The seven main heroes get up. Freeze greets the guy who saved them.) Freeze: Thanks for the help. Who are you? Talon: I'm Dr. David Talon. Talon Labs and a member of the B Team. Freeze: The B Team? Talon: We're well aware you've never heard of us. Freeze: Then how'd you find us? (Dimitria appears.) Dimitria: I can answer all of the questions you may have. Isabella: But, I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk about that. (The heroes return to the Power Chamber. Kendall is seen with Sunset fixing the Morphers. Sunset sees a different looking Dino Charger with a "1+" on it.) Sunset: How did the T-Rex Super Charger get here? Kendall: (Confused) I don't know. (The five B Team members are seen with the Order members.) Freeze: So, you guys are from another continuity? Talon: Yeah. Just this past year, we've been deep in a situation with the Homeworld Gems. Fluttershy: Are there other ones? Talon: There are. The B Team Continuity, the Darkness Incarnate Continuity, Distant Guardians, The Miracle Elite... Just to name a few. We didn't know those until Dimitria told us. Freeze: Cool. Tommy: It's great to have you fighting by our side. (Alpha 6 appears.) Alpha 6: Yo! Am I late for the party?! Freeze: Hey Alpha! Where've you been? Sunset: I sent him in to repair the Morphin' Grid. (Kendall rushes over to the monitor and sees the Morphin' Grid fully repaired.) Kendall: HE DID IT!! (Everyone starts cheering. Back at the mansion, the Freelancers see the glass ball on the coffee table glowing.) Cal: Hurry, guys! (Back at the Power Chamber, the alarm goes off. The screen shows Father about to drain the Freelancers of their lifeforce.) Talon: Alright. This is it. You guys ready to get back to work? Freeze: You got it! (Freeze and the B Team gives the Dino Charge Rangers their Morphers. Sometime later, the heroes all arrive outside Father's mansion.) Father: Looks like the Order made some new friends. (Father arrives outside to intervene.) Freeze: Let's get it done!! Talon: YOU GUYS READY?!! All heroes: READY!! Tyler and Kendall: Dino Charger!! Dino Charge Rangers: READY!!! Dino Charge Morpher: Dino Chargers!! Engage!! Dino Charge Rangers: Energize!! HA!! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (The Morph completes. Father stands enraged.) Father: YOU MORPHED?!! BUT HOW?!! Freeze: You really underestimated our determination!! Talon: And their friendship!! Tyler: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!! Chase: Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!! Riley: Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!! Shelby: Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!! Sir Ivan: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!! Kendall: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger Purple!! Dino Charge Rangers: Dinosaur Might, Ready To Fight!! Tyler: POWER RANGERS... Dino Charge Rangers: DINO CHARGE!!! (Father turns into a dragon again.) Freeze: Again? We can take him this time! Sunset: Oh yeah! That's right! (Sunset take the T-Rex Super Charger out of her pocket and hands it to Talon.) Talon: Tyler, Sunset Shimmer found this. (Talon hands Tyler the T-Rex Super Charger.) Tyler: The T-Rex Super Charger!! Talon: Go ahead. It's all you. Tyler: ALRIGHT!! This guy's gonna get T-Rekt! DINO CHARGER!! READY!! SUMMON T-REX SUPER CHARGE ZORD!! Morpher: Dino Charger! Engaged! (The T-Rex Zord arrives and miniturizes, becoming the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher.) Tyler: T-RED SUPER CHARGE MORPHER... Morpher: Dino Charger! Engaged!! Tyler: ACTIVATE!! (Tyler then morphs into the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger, a new type of Battlizer.) Freeze: It worked!! Sunset: YES!! Shelby: AWESOME!! Talon: Well done, Tyler. (Father charges at Tyler.) Tyler: Speaking of awesome, CHECK IT OUT!! (Leaping infront of Father) T-REX SUPER CHARGE BLAST!! (The blast hits Father, which had great effect. Father reverts back to normal.) Father: '''NO!! '''Tyler: I LIKE THIS!! Father: You'll pay for that, you brat!!! (Fires at Tyler but misses) Tyler: Too slow!! (Tyler outmanuevers Father.) Tyler: T-RED SUPER CHARGE BLAST!! (Father is hit.) Tyler: Third time's the charm!! (Tyler fires again and hits Father.) Father: YOU BRAT!! I'LL DESTROY YOU!! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Zord, ATTACK!! (The miniturized zord attacks Father.) Father: WHAT IS THIS?!! GET IT OFF ME!! Tyler: I'm not done yet!! T-REX SUPER CHARGE KICK!!! (Tyler kicks Father to the ground numerous times.) Father: THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!! Tyler: T-REX SUPER CHARGE CHOMP!! (The attack tosses Father aside.) Tyler: Now to double your trouble! WEAPONS COMBINE!! (Combines the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher with the Dino Charge Morpher) T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster FINAL STRIKE!!! Father: WHAT'S GOING ON?!! (Father is hit with the Final Strike. He falls to the ground and reverts back to just Benedict.) Benedict: Ow. Bender: Hey Father, I think I'm better than you! Wait. I AM!! HA! Benedict: You... (passes out) Fluttershy: That robot is full of himself. Freeze: (Sarcastically) Like Uncle Zephyr? (An army of Knightamons arrive.) Freeze: Father's army!! Talon: Knightamons! (To Freeze) Shall we? Freeze: We shall! (The two cyber soldiers use an Unstoppable Force to plow through the Knightamons.) Tyler: Hey! Wait up, guys!! T-REX SUPER CHARGE BLAST!! (Tyler fires at numerous Knightamons. Bender, Heloise, and Skipper are seen fighting from a VTOL Warship. Tommy arrives to assist Isabella and Jason. Kendrix arrives and helps Shelby in clearing the entrance. All of a sudden, the three Freelancers arrive.) Nevada: Sorry we're late!! Benedict: You escaped?! BUT HOW?! Cal: You were stupid enough to put a lock button right where Carolina can press it. Benedict: But that's Biometric!! Carolina: Which is something I can spoof! (The Freelancers go to arrest Benedict, but the remaining Knightamons guard him.) Tyler: I'll take care of these guys!! T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster FINAL STRIKE!! (Tyler destroys the remaining Knightamons.) Benedict: You haven't won at all! My weapon will destroy all of the Multi-Universe!! HAHAHAHA!!! (The Freelancers detain Father. Kendrix looks in the sky at the laser coming from the mansion.) Kendrix: I think I know where that is!! (Kendrix runs into the mansion.) Freeze: KENDRIX!! WAIT!! (Kendrix fights her way past the Knightamons in the mansion. She then finds the device. Freeze activates his communicator.) Kendrix: (Comms) I found Father's Space Oscillation Device! Freeze: KENDRIX!! (Kendrix is electrocuted, but still persists.) Kendrix: It's the only way to save the Multi-Universe!! I HAVE TO DESTROY IT!! (Everyone starts running for the mansion.) Talon: Kendrix! NO!! Cal: KENDRIX!!! Sunset: GET OUT OF THERE!!!! (Kendrix strikes the device, destroying it. The mansion then blows up.) Tyler: EVERYONE DOWN!!!! (Everyone gets back up after the explosion. The hurry to what remains of the mansion. They see Kendrix as a type of spirit. She demorphs.) Freeze: Kendrix! Kendrix: I'm okay. I'll always be here. (Kendrix disappears into the pink Quasar Saber. The saber flies up and disappears.) Sunset: (Tearing up) Kendrix. (Sometime later, Benedict is seen being put into a Pelican. Freeze and the Knights of the Just are seeing Talon and The B Team off as they're about to go back to their continuum.) Freeze: Wish you guys could stay for a bit longer. Talon: I know. But the Order of the Just is this continuity's protectors, and ours needs us back home. But it was a great time fighting alongside you. All of you. Skipper: What a way to spend you Birthday. Freeze: Yup. Isabella: It was great to meet you all! Bender: Hey, Freeze. You gotta teach me how to use that hammer of yours. Freeze: Maybe another time, Bender. (The B Team step into the portal.) Talon: Good luck, Order of the Just! Freeze: You too, B Team! (The B Team leaves as the portal and tear closes.) Freeze: It's closed. (Freeze sees Sunset just standing, saddened after seeing Kendrix' death. Freeze walks up to her.) Freeze: We'll see Kendrix again. You'll see. Sunset: Thanks. (Kisses Freeze) (The heroes begin to walk off into the sunset on the horizon.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Transcripts